1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to information transmission networks, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for linking a plurality of user devices to a single service location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, with all the digital rollouts and retail settop boxes that are subsidized by a multiple systems operator (MSO), a problem that has been identified in the past is coming back to light. In the event an MSO has to provide more than one settop box to a service location (e.g., a subscriber residence), the extra settop boxes are typically configured to receive the same set of services as the primary settop box. Additionally, these additional settop boxes are typically provided to the subscriber at a discount. Occasionally, some consumers are tempted to take delivery of two or more settop boxes and subsequently share those devices, as well as the cost of the subscribed services, with other non-subscribing residences. In the past, this dilemma was remedied in part by implementing master/slave settop boxes. Because these settop boxes are tied together through signaling over the cable or by a secondary connection (such as a twisted pair line), the slave settop box cannot function unless it is positioned in near the master settop box since the two devices must be connected. However, this master/slave configuration as well as the extra cabling that may be required can limit the effectiveness of tying a settop box to a single residence.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for linking a plurality of user devices (e.g., settop boxes) to a single service location.